


Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam skips school<br/>(there was a vague prompt involved, something about 'imagine your otp snuggling and whispering about how much they need each other')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

College is stressful.  
After establishing this fact, it's easy enough to understand why Sam had finally decided to play hooky. He'd spent the day lounging around his apartment, occasionally working on an essay or two, but mostly watching bad tv and eating freeze-pops. It was almost summer, and Sam couldn't wait for the semester to end. He and Jess planned to take a mini road trip, drive straight from California east. Hit the four corners, brush by the edge of Texas, miss Kansas altogether, and end up somewhere across the Mississippi.  
Currently, though, Sam Winchester, notorious goody two shoes, was skipping class.  
The splendor of the occasion was lessened slightly by the fact that Jess had been gone all day (she had a bit more of a conscience than Sam). She had taken off work a bit early though, and now she and Sam were sitting on the couch sharing a tub of Ben & Jerry's pistachio ice cream.  
The tv had been mindlessly playing, but Sam and Jess weren't paying attention so much as grinning as they kissed the ice cream flavor from each others' lips. At one point Jess's spoonful of ice cream landed in Sam's hair and he laughed. Standing up and giving her a quick kiss, he went to take a shower.  
When he got back with wet hair and wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts, Jess was sprawled across the couch. She'd changed out of her day clothes into a loose, slightly transparent tank top over a blue camisole and short shorts, and her long curly hair was flung over the arm of the couch.  
With a bit of scrambling, Sam managed to slip behind her so she was laying curled into him. He wrapped his arms arms around her waist from behind and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. He could feel her smile and she tangled her legs around his. Jess had rolled over and her hair was now in the process of falling back over her neck - and now Sam's face - like the pages of an open book with a newly cracked spine.  
Sam sniffed and then sneezed as her hair brushed his nose, and Jess laughed and pushed him back into the couch. "Gross, dummy. Use your elbow."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam smiled, bringing his elbow up to rest on top of her head. "Aaaa-CHOO."  
"Shut up," she mumbled happily, dragging his arm back and holding it around her waist. Sam laughed quietly.  
Bending his neck, Sam pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "I can't even comprehend how lucky I am," Sam mumbled.  
Jess snorted. "You're a huge sap, Sam."  
Pause.  
"But I love you."  
Sam grinned and kissed her again, on the corner of her mouth. Jess tilted her head a bit to kiss him full on. "I love you too," Sam said under his breath. "What would I do without you?"  
"Crash and burn," Jess laughed.  
"Thanks," Sam scoffed. Jess pecked him on the nose.  
"Really, though," she smiled softly. "I love you. Never forget that."  
Sam buried his face in her hair, and she rolled back onto her side. "I won't."  
The day had been hot, but it was starting to cool off. The sticky, humid air drifting through the open window of their apartment was turning to a light breeze, and it ruffled Sam's bangs. Jess was like a radiator, but Sam didn't find the body heat nearly as unpleasant as he had the heat of the day.  
He pressed a few more kisses into the back of her neck, mumbling quietly about love and need and luck. Jess leaned into him as the setting sun stained the walls of the room orange and yellow and cast long shadows over their faces.  
Sam wasn't so stressed anymore.


End file.
